


Human

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought Tony would be the one to freak out over the media? Not Steve, that's for sure.</p><p>When Tony is outted by the media, it's up to Steve to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Unfortunately these characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to play with. ;)
> 
>  **Update 14/10/2015:** Minor punctuation edits. Also, I have started a sequel for this fic, just not sure when it will be finished yet. :)

Tony's eyes were red rimmed, his immaculately shaped beard rough from days gone unshaven.

“I have no idea how this happened,” he said to Steve as he began pacing across his workshop again. Steve had been down there for about half an hour already, waiting for Tony to say something. He hadn't wanted to push his friend though so he'd stood next to one of the tables and tried to exude understanding as he watched dummy clean up after the genius who kept picking up gadgets to fiddle with before discarding them just as quickly, his heart not in it. The screens around the room had various gossip sites up, all of them plastered with photos of Tony kissing a tall, gorgeous brunette on a doorstep. Nothing to write home about really since Tony was famous for his dalliances... except that the photo was of two men.

Steve didn't recognise the location but even he couldn't misinterpret the situation. Tony's hand was light against the other man's jaw, the kiss a soft brush of lips. He had his jacket in the other hand and his body language was relaxed in a way Steve had never seen him before. He knew there were other photos that showed Tony walking down the steps to the sidewalk, the unknown suitor smiling to himself as he turns back into the building, but Tony had all these screens set to the same moment of time, captured forever.

Steve wasn't surprised Tony had a male lover; to be honest he'd be surprised if the outgoing, self-proclaimed playboy hadn't experimented. No. It was the sheer panic Tony was displaying at being caught that was throwing Steve.

“Tony, you need to sit down before you wear a hole in the...” Steve looked down but wasn't entirely sure what he was standing on, not carpet that's for sure. “Floor,” he finished after a beat. Tony stopped to look at him in exasperation.

“Don't be ridiculous Cap, this is no time for ridiculousness. Or maybe it is. Who knows?” Steve thought he should probably do something before Tony had a meltdown so he walked over and pulled Tony to the sofa, turning the screens of as he went.

“I've never known you to be ashamed of anything you've done,” Steve said quietly after Tony appeared to have calmed a little.

“I...” Tony started before looking away from Steve's piercing blue eyes. He swallowed and Steve could practically see the lump in the other man's throat. “I'm not ashamed,” he said to the floor.

“Well you're doing a good job of looking it,” Steve said. He'd never sugar coated anything with Tony before and he wouldn't start now. He saw the corner of Tony's mouth curl upwards before the other man pushed his hands up his face and into his hair on a sigh.

“That was taken months ago. Don't know why whichever nosy neighbour took the photo waited this long to use it to be honest, you'd think with my money they'd have tried blackmail already.”

“You're an avenger now, an icon. Maybe that's why.”

“It doesn't really matter. It's out there now and it'll spread like wildfire, uncontrollable,” Tony said but the edge of panic was gone from his voice. He didn't even sound angry which surprised Steve because if it had been his privacy violated like that, he wasn't sure how many punching bags he'd have destroyed. Instead, Tony just looked sad. Steve bumped him with his shoulder and waited until Tony looked at him.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked and it was a stupid question except he knew Tony would know what he was really asking - _Why is this bothering you?_

Tony just sighed again, leaning back to look up at the ceiling, but Steve could win awards for patience and Tony always had liked the sound of his own voice.

“Women are fun but they're distractions. They're for when... Jesus.” Tony took a deep breath and rolled his head to the side to look at Steve. “For when it gets too much. All the plans in my head, being a “superhero”, being what everyone needs me to be, expects me to be. For when I’m tired of being alone. Women are for when I want to drown out the noise.” Tony smiled but it was weak, nothing like his trademark smirk.

“It's different with men. I don't know why and it isn't like I’ve been with many, but I always feel more connected somehow. I tried with Pepper of course, God I tried, but I couldn't make us fit. We're still friends though, and it's better like that.” Steve saw no anger or resentment on Tony's face and he knew the other man meant every word of what he said. His honesty surprised Steve a little, accustomed as he was to Tony hiding behind his armour, literally and figuratively, however transparent he always seemed to Steve. He also knew it had been Pepper who stopped trying, who let Tony believe he wasn't worth fighting for, and Steve would never understand how anyone could turn away from someone who loved as completely as Tony. Even if he had a hard time showing it. For someone who was supposed to know Tony so well, Pepper had acted downright cruel in Steve's opinion and he doubted he'd ever forgive the woman who broke Tony Stark's heart.

Unaware of Steve's mental tangent, Tony went on.

“She'd say that we're not meant to change for the people we love... that the right person will see the flaws and love you anyway.” Tony almost looked away but caught himself, choosing to look Steve in the eye as he added “But I have a lot of flaws.”

Steve remained silent, wasn't sure what he'd say if he didn't.

“The men I’ve dated, I've always been more myself with. Not fully, but more.”

“You looked happy,” Steve said and this time Tony did break his gaze.

“I was.”

They stayed there for a while, shoulder to shoulder, until the quiet felt smothering to Steve. He closed his eyes while he was sure Tony wouldn't see and breathed slowly. Only when he trusted himself not to say something he shouldn't, did he speak.

“You didn't want people to know?” Steve asked, trying for casual but probably failing. He knew what it was like to keep a part of yourself hidden.

“I don't care what people think, you were right about that. I just wanted something that was mine.” Tony shrugged, also trying for casual, but Steve saw through it as easily as Tony saw through Steve, even if the genius didn't quite understand what he was seeing.

“I think,” Steve said slowly, “That the world can deal with a human Iron Man.”

Silence fell between them again but Steve knew the other man was readjusting his thoughts to accommodate new information. Eventually, Tony opened his eyes and turned fully to face him, his lips in the beginnings of a smile once again.

“Maybe I can deal with that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic but in my head this is pre-slash, so if I get good vibes from you all I might continue it. :) All kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> Update 4/4/2016: A sequel is on its way and I'm aware I keep saying hopefully soon in the comments (and I really do hope it's soon) but I can't make any promises apart from that it will be finished eventually. Please subscribe if you don't want to miss it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
